Selloponian Wall
The Selloponian Wall was a major construction work undertaken by the Kingdom of Chapi in 3730RC. The wall was supposed to defend the frontier provinces from the violent Sinhad Horde, and while it lowered the frequency of attacks for a short while, it very quickly fell into disrepair and under-manning, negating the use of it. Within 20 years most of the wall had been abandoned, and the Kingdom had lost control of many of the provinces it only a few decades prior ruled over. The Wall, despite it's name, was not a single wall. Rather, the Selloponian wall was 4 smaller segmented walls, designed to funnel any potential raiders into difficult to navigate regions, such as swampland, dense forrest, or rocky terrain, including the formidable Terosi Mountains. History Sinhad Attacks The Kingdom of Chapi had been plagued by attacks by the nomadic Sinhad Horde and other nomadic peoples for centuries, due to their incredibly long and hard to maintain border. King Stanon III began work on a minor wall, covering much of the northern-Sinhad border in 3588RC. This wall had a high degree of success, and the towns to the immediate north of the wall saw no attacks after it's construction. This wall remained as part of the Selloponian Wall, forming the northern segment of the wall. King Sellopon II was not content with the extent of the Stanonese walls, which only directed hordes to attack the western border of the Kingdom. As a result, an order was given in 3718 to construct a series of walls along the entire border of the Horde lands, and even slightly further south, expecting that these lands would eventually fall to the hordes too. Sellopon was a paranoid man, and feared that the walls would eventually fail (something he rightfully predicted). As such, he gave the order that a secondary wall be built further from the border, protecting the heartland of the Chapian Kingdom in the event the primary walls fell. This proved extremely wise, as when the Sinhad did take the walls, and the provinces they protected, this wall proved essential in preventing the Sinhad from reaching the heartlands. However, they proved ineffective in the long run. It was only a matter of time until the Sinhad Horde advanced enough to be able to sweep into the heartland from the south side, negating any need to overcome the wall. Rumour has it that a second secondary wall was planned to be built by King Sellopon, yet he died before groundbreaking occured. If this was to have been built, it is very likely that the Kingdom may have withstood the Sinhad Horde's raiding, and the capital would have never fell. Segments * The Stanonese Wall - The northenmost wall, built 3588RC * The Great Selloponese Wall - The central wall, protecting the northern half of the Kingdom's western border. Built 3724RC * The Minor Selloponese Wall - The southern wall, protecting the southern border of the Great Wall. Built 3727RC * The Crown's Bastion - The inner wall, defending the heartland in case the outer walls fell. Built 3730RC Category:Þe Calum Category:Isni Category:Buildings